Paladin
by Crimson Silver Lightning
Summary: Cliffjumper wasn't killed when Starscream got him instead another Decepticon took him but this Decepticon is different from the rest and hold information about one of Cliffjumper's dead friend Paladin.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime

"Talking"

" _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling"**

 **=Decepticon Ship=**

All Cliffjumper remembered before falling unconscious was fighting a bunch of vehicons after that nothing. With his optics back up he woke up to find himself strapped down to an operating table in what looked to be a Decepticon ship.

"You should be glad I took you instead of Starscream" a voice said.

Cliffjumper looked forward towards the shadows and saw orange glowing eyes. The eyes came closer revealing a robot with parts of two tanks on him with a medieval head. He was completely black with orange highlights and his shoulders looked to be missile launchers.

"Why should I be glad then" cliff asked.

"Starscream was going to kill you and you know how your partner would feel losing another partner" the bot replied.

"How do you know about Arcee?"

"It's not just Arcee I know but also you best friend Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Paladin" he replied.

"How do you know about Paladin?"

"You friend Paladin is still alive but was tricked by the Decepticons to fight with them" he answered.

"How was he tricked then?" Cliff asked.

"He was approached by Megatron who said that the autobots were the ones that killed you, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Arcee"

Cliffjumper looked in shock at the information about Paladin that was given to him by the bot in front of him. If what he is saying true then Arcee would finally be rejoiced and would be accepting of people.

"I haven't got your name yet?" Cliff asked.

"If I told you my name, you wouldn't believe me" he replied. "Also you no longer strapped to the table"

"What?" Cliff asked looking at his wrist and legs seeing that indeed were no longer strapped down.

"Don't worry about other Decepticons coming in; this is my private ship and only those I give permission to can enter"

"Cool, but still tell me your name" cliff said getting off the table.

"Cliff, until I am ready to reveal my name to you, just calls me Nexus" Nexus replied.

=with the Autobots=

The Autobots had just arrived at the last place Cliffjumper's signal was coming from. What they found was a bunch of destroyed vehicons, a giant smoking crater and a piece of Cliffjumper's left horn.

"Ratchet is Cliffjumper still alive?" Optimus Prime asked over the intercom.

"He is Optimus but I can't track the signal. Whoever has him better be an Autobot" Ratchet replied.

"Cliff did a number on these vehicons" Bulkhead stated with Bumblebee beeping in agreement.

"Weren't Starscream and the Decepticon warship hanging around this area?" Arcee asked.

"He was but someone beat him to Cliffjumper" Bulkhead said.

"Let's head back to base everyone" Optimus said.

=a few months later=

The Autobots base had been destroyed and the Autobots had scattered in random locations near Nevada. In those months, Cliffjumper had been living on Nexus's ship waiting till Nexus told him his real name or when Nexus decided to help the Autobots. Both were going to happen very soon.

"Cliffjumper, the Autobot's base has been destroyed and the Autobots have scattered" Nexus said.

"So, you're going to help us Autobots now against the Decepticons" Cliffjumper said.

"Yes, and once the Decepticons and defeated, I will hand myself over to Optimus Prime since I am a Decepticon" Nexus said.

"I see"

"First I am going to drop you off near your old partner Arcee and the human Jack" nexus said. "Then I am going to be ramming this ship into one of the fusion cannons to distract Megatron when Optimus Prime arrives."

Cliffjumper understood what Nexus was planning and he thought it was very Wreckers like. Nexus had supplied information about the Autobots that he got from Decepticon radio.

=with Arcee=

Arcee and jack had decided to stop and rest for a little bit and discuss what happen to Autobots that didn't make it. The sound of a horn behind them alerted Arcee to another human. What she saw was a red Mustang car with the hood ornament being that of a bull's horns.

"Scrap" Arcee muttered.

"You know Arcee, you haven't changed that much since I last saw you" a familiar voice to Arcee said. The car transformed into a robot missing a bit of his left horn. "Hugs anyone"

"Cliff you returned" Arcee said hugging Cliff.

"Missed you too Arcee" Cliff said. "So you're Jack. Taking good care of my partner hasn't you?"

"It was hard sometimes but how did you know I was her partner?" Jack asked with Arcee also wondering as well.

"Well, the bot who rescued me kept me informed about everyone considering he was a Decepticon" cliff said.

"A Decepticon saved you?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too, but I was glad it was him instead of Starscream" cliff said.

"Why would this Decepticon save you though?"

"Because he knows about Paladin"

The name Paladin made Arcee look a Cliffjumper in shock. Paladin her first partner and sparkmate, killed when the Decepticons attacked the academy.

"Paladin is still alive but he was tricked into working with the Deception's by Megatron by thinking that Bumblebee, Wheeljack, you and me were killed by the Autobots" Cliff explained.

Cliff went onto explain what his saviour had planned to Arcee and Jack when a ship landed near them. The door open to reveal Optimus Prime's second in command Ultra Magnus.

=after Predaking=

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were so distracted by Predaking that they didn't notice Cliffjumper. After Predaking was defeated, Ultra Magnus landed his ship so he could talk to everyone.

"Now that the beast is gone. Does anyone one of you knows what happen to Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"He was the last to leave the base so no" Bulkhead stated.

"Well, in his absence I will take command"

"So what now?" Raphael asked.

"We attack the Decepticon base and destroy the fusion cannons" Ultra Magnus said.

"Man, you know that is suicidal" Cliffjumper said. Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Bumblebee looked to see Cliffjumper. "Hi"

"So you were alive" bulkhead said.

"Yep, and in the care of a Decepticon" Cliff said. At the mention of being with a Decepticon and still alive shocked everyone except Arcee and Jack.

"A Decepticon saved you and he did not kill you?" Wheeljack asked.

"He was different than most decepticon's since he had his own ship and knew about Paladin" cliff said. "He is planning to hand himself in after destroying the fusion cannons with his ship"

"How is he going to do that?" Miko asked.

"Ram it"

"What kind of ship is it?" Raphael asked.

"A battle ship, so a big explosion"

"Okay, we a have plan now let's gear up and provide a distraction for him" Ultra Magnus said.

=Decepticon base=

Megatron was laughing at the feeble Autobot's attempt to destroy their fusion cannons. While it was a shock that a supposed dead Autobot was still alive, that still help in their failed attack at their base.

"Lord Megatron, a Decepticon battle ship is heading towards us"

"A new ally huh, well lets who it is then" Megatron replied.

"Lord Megatron, the ship is not responding to our calls and it is set on destroying one of the fusion cannons"

"A traitor, destroy him" Megatron ordered.

"Master, there something else coming" Starscream said.

=with the Autobots=

Shockwave and the Autobots looked up to see a battle ship heading straight towards the fusion cannons. As Shockwave was lining up a shot at the ship, he was intercepted by Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Cliffjumper, Arcee and Bumblebee took on the vehicons but stopped when a huge explosion happened. They all stopped and looked up to see the remains of the battle ship crashing down.

"Well, there goes the ship" Arcee said.

"He was here all this time. Why didn't he contact Lord Megatron" Shockwave muttered. Before dodging to the left when an escape pod was coming down. The pod opened and the Autobots got a glimpse at Cliffjumper's saviour. He was a combination of two tanks with a medieval knight head. He was completely black with orange highlights and his shoulders looked to be missile launchers.

'So he has information on Paladin's location' Arcee thought.

"I see now, you have learned the truth haven't you?" shockwave said.

"Yes I have" the bot said. "It's time for some payback on you Decepticons and join the side I was originally from"

"Wait, you were an Autobot" Wheeljack said.

"I was during my time in the academy, but Megatron lied to me about my friends being killed. I was foolish and rash, and joined him as soon as he offered" the bot replied.

"Wait, you said Paladin was the one that Megatron convinced" Cliffjumper said.

"Cliffjumper, you don't get it. This guy who saved you and is helping us is Paladin" Bulkhead said. Arcee, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee looked at the bot with a look of shock.

"Yes, he is your comrade Paladin. When he joined, I gave him a few upgrades but it seems the control codes I put in you have been erased" Shockwave said.

"It was quite easy to erase them since I was the best in code breaking" Paladin said.

"Shockwave we are retreating, Optimus is here" Megatron said over the radio.

"Hmm, we will meet another day" shockwave said entering a transwarp portal.

=Airbase=

Back at the airbase, Optimus Prime was given the sight of Cliffjumper and an unknown bot. while he was happy to see Cliffjumper alive, it was his story he told about the bot helping him and being an academy student named Paladin that join Megatron after being lied to that got Optimus worried if there were more Autobots that were lied to on the decepticons.

"so you are willing to hand yourself in, Paladin" Optimus said.

"yes, since I am ex-Decepticon, I still should be lockdown" Paladin explained.

"are you willing to give information about decepticon plans?" Ratchet asked.

"yes and a few other things that happened on Cybertron that I helped in" Paladin said. "one being that I helped Arcee escape from Airachnid but not in time to save Tailgate"

KRDrive: chapter done finally

Notes:

Look up Chaos/Paladin at Big Bad Toystore.

Pairings:

Paladin x Arcee

The other two transformer stories I have being the pairings:

Raion x Airachnid

Novae x Miko and Airachnid

Don't expect stories every week. I have TAFE and it is very time consuming.

Next story to update is going to be KR Academy


End file.
